diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Auto Trapper
The was added on the August 15th update. It branches off of Trapper. Design The Auto Trapper features a circular base with a small trapezoid Launcher connected to it via a small rectangle. It also features an Auto Turret, which cannot be controlled. Technical *It fires Traps similar to its predecessor, the Trapper. *It has a Auto Turret on top of it. **The Auto Turret is AI-controlled, like all other Auto Turrets. Strategy *Strong Against: Rammers, Boosters, Bullet spammers. *Weak Against: Members of the Destroyer and Sniper branches. As the Auto Trapper The Auto Trapper behaves extremely similarly to the Trapper. Use the Traps to build a wall to protect yourself and teammates. The Auto Turret can not be controlled by the player and will shoot at anything in your FoV. It is assumed that the turret is as powerful as the Auto Turret of the Auto Gunner. When attacked by bullet spammers try to create a defensive bubble before slowly approaching. Try to back the opponent into the Pentagon Nest, a corner or into a boss. 5-7 movement speed is recommended, so that you can dodge any bullets that make it through, and possibly pursue the majority of rammers stupid enough to get near you. If bullets break through do one of two things: Abandon the position and start a new bubble or just use the remnants of the old bubble to parry. Do not abandon your position unless you’re being assailed by a destroyer. Your turret can, given enough time, kill standard Triplets, so running away is just destroying that opportunity. In Maze gamemode, find somewhere that leads to a dead end and make a wall in front of you. When there is a player trying to kill you, he/she will try to shoot through the wall and the Auto Turret will attack that player. The Auto Trapper can become extremely effective against the Penta Shot, Spread Shot and Octo Tank. These tanks are neither fast nor strong enough to break through the Auto Trapper’s traps (assuming all bullet stats are maxed). The player can slowly approach his opponent by creating a ‘bridge’ of traps in front of them. The opponent will then get shot by the Auto Turret and eventually die. This strategy can also be used against the Overlord and possibly the Manager, as the traps can also block their drones, assuming they don’t sneak into your bridge. Against the Auto Trapper Since the Auto Trapper acts about the same as Trapper, you can use the Trapper’s strategy. But now it has an Auto Turret that damages you. It can detect your location, so there are two recommended ways to kill an Auto Trapper: Using High DPS or sniping is extremely effective. Bullet spammers like the Triplet or Sprayer do not stand a chance- at best they’ll be deadlocked forever, at worst they’ll have an embarrassing, excruciating death from attrition. Because of the nature of traps these tanks are almost never vulnerable, meaning that rammers (Including bullet Fighters) are completely useless against it. Members of the Sniper branch have a larger FoV which gives you an advantage due to the smaller FoV for the Auto Turret. This makes its only defense its Traps. Try to make a Bullet and Movement Speed based build to catch the Auto Trapper off guard. Shoot through the holes between the Traps and hopefully land some hits. The same principle applies to destroyers. Destroyers and it’s upgrades can easily surprise and overwhelm the most heavily fortified defenses, so one or two ambushes should suffice. They can also wipe out many traps that are caught in its path. The Mega Trapper and possibly the Gunner Trapper are also sufficient in killing off the traps, but may die because of chip damage coming from the auto turret. The Gunner Trapper may have a chance however, as the gunner bullets can seep through the Auto Trapper’s walls. The Auto Trapper can be very defensive. Use your Movement Speed to swiftly relocate and shoot through the holes in the Trap wall again before either finishing the Trapper off or getting out of the range of the turrets, you should kill the Auto Trapper. Trivia *It is the only Trapper that was added later than the July 18th update. *The Auto Turret on the tank used to only fire at enemy tanks. *In the first few hours of the November 19th update, people could control the Auto Turret on top of the Auto Trapper. Gallery Autotrapper.jpg es:Auto-Trapper ru: zh: fr: pl: tr: ko: pt-br: Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Auto Tanks Category:Language Cleanup